particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal and Centre Union
The Liberal and Centre Union (LCU) was founded in 2365 by various small libertarian and centrist groups and former members of the Moderate Party in the Free Republic of Dorvik who did not defect to the Green Coalition. It was founded by former airline executive Geoffrey Harstad and had its first annual conference in July 2365 in Mannerheim. The Liberal and Centre Union considers itself the continuation of the libertarian tradition in Dorvik and is currently trying to promote itself inside Dorvish politics. The LCU has been a member of the DCMLU since 2367. National Party Factions Social Liberals The largest faction within the Liberal and Centre Union, though not the ruling faction, the Social Liberals are mostly economically centrist and the most open towards the creation of a social market system. They are supporters of national healthcare and government spending on the poor. They are the most focused on social issues and are stridently progressive. Rachel Davies, Health and Social Services Spokeswoman, Paul Franklin, Justice Ministry spokesman, and Trevor Franklin, leader of the Kordusian Centre Democrats, are notable members within the party. Free Liberals The Free Liberals, or Freedomites, are the second largest faction within the party and are usually associate both with founder Geoffrey Harstad and former Presidential candidate and United Centrists of Largonia leader James Haas. They support both economic liberalism and social progressivism. While they are for a national healthcare system and some government subsidies they are much more focused on small government than the social liberals. Overall the Free Liberals want to see less government in the business sector while maintaining a high degree of personal liberty. Conservative Libertarian Alliance A small group within the Liberal and Centre Union the Conservative Libertarian Alliance is entirely focused on the creation of a laissez-faire system inside Dorvik. They are socially moderate, though many don't even consider social issues important, and focus all of their energy on promoting the free market and the "minimal state". They are strongest in Miktar where they make up around a quarter of the support for the LCU and its state party, the Alliance of Free Conservatives. Their major leader is LCU Senator from Dorvan Michael Kassen. League for Devoluton and County Rights Originally an independent organization the LDCR is the Liberal and Centre Union's devolutionist pressure group. They are quite small within the party as a whole but are very influential. They are also the only major LCU group that represents a more rural base. Members of the League are usually in the political centre and are a mix of Lormann and English speakers who find the GFP too leftist and the GC(VU) too Lormann oriented. They are represented in the party leadership by Enviroment and Tourism spokesman Eric Siedel. Regional Affliate Parties The Liberal and Centre Union is comprised of various affliate parties at the state level and act as the representatives of the Liberal and Centre Union in those states: Kordusian Centre Democratic Party The Kordusian Centre Democratic Party (KCD), or the Centre Democrats as they are more commonly known, are the state affliate party for the Liberal and Centre Union in Kordusia. Overall the Centre Democrats party platform is slightly to the left of the national party focusing more on social liberalism and emphasizing the need for government social services within the free market economy. With the exception of the Mothar-based Freedom and Unity Party they are the most pro-big government of the LCU's constituent parties. It's current leader is Trevor Franklin. Alliance of Free Conservatives for Miktar The Alliance of Free Conservatives for Miktar (AFCM), or the Alliance Party, is the Miktar affliate of the Liberal and Centre Union. They are very economically liberal and, despite their name, are the most socially progressive party in Miktar. They are also known as the most militaristic and internationalist of any of the constituent parties of the LCU. It's current leader is Jeremy Vetter. Liberal and Centre Union of Dorvan The Liberal and Centre Union of Dorvan is the least independent of the LCU's state parties. It's platform is indentical to the national platform and, at this time, its organization is not as substantial as the other LCU state parties. It's current leader is Heather Wilson. Liberal-Freedom United List of Mothar There are two LCU affliated parties in Mothar that run under the same party list: Liberal Alliance Party The Liberal Alliance Party (LAP) is the larger of the two parties that run under the LCU list in Mothar. They are closer to the national party in their views and are both economically and socially liberal. They consider themselves to be heading the true vehicle for liberalism and libertarianism in Mothar. Their current leader is Andrew Dodge. Freedom and Unity Party of Mothar Freedom and Unity Party of Mothar (FUP) is the smaller of the two parties that run under the joint LCU party list in Mothar state elections. They are comprised of former members of the Green Freedom Party and Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik who thought that both had become too socially conservative. They are the most leftwing of the constituent state parties of the LCU and are mostly concerned with social issues. Their current leader is Rudolph Henries. United Centre Party of Largonia The United Centre Party of Largonia is the LCU's state affliate party in Largonia. This party is seen as being on the centre-right of the Liberal and Centre Union. They are less radical than the Alliance of Free Conservatives for Miktar but are more liberal and libertarian than their counterparts in the Mothar and Dorvan. The United Centre Party has some internal conflicts between big government social liberals and small government economic liberals but mostly the party has remained united on issues concerning the free market and social liberalism. The current leader is former LCU presidential candidate James Haas. Current Status The LCU is not represented on any level of government. Category:Political parties in Dorvik